marinettetalefandomcom-20200215-history
Frisk
Frisk is the playable character and main protagonist of Marinettetale. After Frisk falls into the Underground, she embarks on a journey to return to the surface. Frisk is the last of the eight humans to fall into the Underground after travelling to Mt. Paris. Frisk is not the "fallen human" named at the beginning of the game. Frisk's name is only revealed in the True Pacifist Route. Profile Appearance Frisk is a cheetah cub who wears a pink collar. She has pink fur with black spots. Though Frisk does not show much expression in the overworld, NPCs often describe Frisk's expressions. Just like the first human, she is a female. Personality Frisk's personality is ambiguous. Frisk speaks to NPCs throughout the videos, and some NPCs respond to questions that Frisk asks. Some NPCs emphasize Frisk's kindness, understanding, and grace in the epilogue. Frisk is obedient when Sans tells her to hide behind the conveniently-shaped lamp. Abilities Frisk's determination grants the power to SAVE and heal at SAVE points. The SAVE file can be reloaded to repeat events that occur after it, but NPCs' memories are not completely erased unless a True Reset occurs. This power emerged when Frisk first awoke in the Ruins. Main Story Flowey attempts to kill Frisk after he pretends to offer honest advice. Fluttershy intervenes, hits Flowey with fire magic, and serves as a guide to the Ruins. At the end of a long room, Fluttershy asks Frisk to wait for her to return and states that she has errands to do. To be safe, Fluttershy gives Frisk a cell phone to call her with. Frisk travels through the remaining puzzles in the Ruins and eventually arrives at Fluttershy's home. She asks Fluttershy "how to exit the RUINS," which prompts Fluttershy to destroy the Ruins's exit. Fluttershy then battles Frisk because she wants her to prove that she can survive outside of the Ruins. Then, Frisk meets Sans and Sonic the Hedgehog in Snowdin Forest. The brothers set up traps and puzzles in an attempt to capture Frisk. After passing through Snowdin, Sonic battles Frisk. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the head of the Royal Guard, pursues Frisk throughout Waterfall. Miles "Tails" Prower often saves Frisk from Marinette by accident because he is so excited to see Marinette in action. After a chase scene, Marinette destroys a bridge that Frisk is standing on, and Frisk falls into the garbage dump. Before she get up, she recalls a memory from the first human. In the garbage dump, Mad Elephant battles Frisk because Frisk mistreated his cousin, Elephant, in the Ruins. At the end of Waterfall, Marinette battles Frisk after she gives an abridged monologue atop a crag. After entering Hotland, Frisk enters a lab and meets Adrien Agreste and Rarity. Adrien tells Frisk that he is not a bad guy, and Rarity interrupts them with a quiz show. Adrien gives Frisk an upgraded cell phone after the quiz show concludes, and he says that he will guide Frisk through Hotland and the CORE. Before her battle at the end of the CORE, Rarity reveals that Adrien had created all of the traps in Hotland in an attempt to endear himself to Frisk. She then transforms into Rarity EX and battles Frisk. While passing through New Home, the capital of the Underground, Frisk learns the story of Asgore and Fluttershy's children from passing monsters. Then, Sans judges Frisk in the final corridor and explains the meaning of LOVE and EXP. He also emphasizes Frisk's importance in the fate of the world. Escape Frisk enters the Throne Room and finds Asgore, who tries to make small talk, only to realize her fated confrontation. The two walk to the Barrier and Asgore gives Frisk one last opportunity to leave before fighting. Just before the fight, Asgore shows the six collected human SOULs, preparing the containment process after the battle. Right before the fight starts, Asgore destroys the MERCY button, making it impossible to spare or flee. However, at the fight's conclusion, Frisk can explicitly choose whether to spare or kill Asgore. Regardless of the choice made, Flowey appears, destroys Asgore's SOUL and takes the human SOULs. The game then abruptly closes. After reopening the game, Frisk finds that Flowey has saved his own game over the SAVE file, having gained the power to do so with the stolen human SOULs. Loading Flowey's game, Frisk confronts a powered up Flowey and defiantly steps forward, entering an initially hopeless battle with him. After Frisk calls for help several times, the stolen SOULs begin to revolt: first, they heal Frisk, and then they weaken Flowey, leaving him vulnerable to destruction. After reducing his HP to 0 and listening to his monologue, the SOULs remove Flowey's ability to SAVE or LOAD. After this, the SOULs leave Frisk and Flowey alone. At this point, there is an option to kill or spare a weakened Flowey before leaving the Underground, return to the surface, and end her journey. After leaving the Underground, Frisk receives a call from Sans, who leaves a message about what happened to the Underground after Asgore died. This varies based on what monsters were killed and what friendships were completed. True Pacifist Route The True Pacifist Route is the next season of Marinettetale. Friendships While Frisk befriends many of the monsters in the Underground, only the Marinette, Sonic, and Adrien friendships are necessary to achieve the True Pacifist Ending. Frisk gains Fluttershy's friendship by sparing her, but she does not make another appearance until the end of the episode. Frisk wins Sans's friendship by sparing Papyrus, and can optionally hang out with him twice (first at Ted's and then at the MTT Resort.) Frisk gains Sonic's friendship by visiting him at his home and dating him. Napstablook can be befriended by smiling at her in the Ruins, and hanging out with her at her house. If Frisk chooses to give Marinette some water after being pursued, Marinette can be befriended. Otherwise, a reset is needed to achieve Marinette's trust and friendship. Frisk visits Marinette with Sonic's help, and Marinette gets "revenge" by trying to befriend Frisk and become "besties", setting her house on fire in the process. She tries to fight Frisk to regain honor but realizes that Frisk is a "wimpy girl with a big heart" just like Asgore and decides to be friends. Rarity can be befriended by sparing her, which can be done by getting his ratings to 12000 (10000 if her arms and legs have fallen off) in her battle at the end of the CORE. Marinette, having been encouraged to send a love letter to Adrien, gives the letter to Frisk, who delivers it to Adrien. This results in a date sequence with Adrien in which he and Marinette realize their feelings for each other and Adrien begins to come to terms with his past mistakes. After befriending Adrien, Sonic recommends traveling to Adrien's lab. In the lab, there is a letter on the floor that, when Frisk picked it up, she reads a monologue and the instructions needed to proceed to learn "the truth." Walking through the bathroom door reveals an elevator which goes down to the True Lab after a malfunction. Frisk proceeds to explore the True Lab and along the way learns of Adrien's failed experiments (amalgamates) with determination and also about the origin of Flowey. After exploring the True Lab and talking to Adrien, he gains the confidence to reveal the truth about his experiments to the rest of the Underground. While attempting to leave, Frisk receives a phone call in the elevator from an unknown voice. The elevator immediately and forcibly brings Frisk to New Home. Barrier After returning to the throne room and confronting Asgore again, the pre-fight scene is interrupted by Fluttershy, who stops Asgore from fighting Frisk. Fluttershy is immediately followed by the other main characters who encourage everyone to get along. However, in a surprise twist, Sonic reveals that it was "a little vulture" who told him to bring everyone there. Immediately after this reveal, Flowey appears, having stolen the SOULs of the six other humans. He attempts to kill Frisk, but Marinette, Fluttershy, Adrien, and Sonic use their power to block Flowey's finishing blows. Directly after this, all of the Underground's monsters arrive to encourage Frisk in the fight against Flowey. However, Flowey reveals that this has what he wanted all along so that he could absorb the souls of all the monsters in the Underground along with the six human SOULs. Due to the immense power gained from the six human SOULs and all of the monster SOULs, Flowey can transform into his true form, and just before the fight begins it is revealed that he is actually Asriel Dreemurr. During this fight, Frisk is invincible, and any hit that would normally result in death instead causes the heart to split, but reform back together. The first time this happens, it is accompanied by the text "but it refused." After stalling for long enough, Asriel transforms again. At this point, Frisk can feel the souls of Fluttershy, Asgore, Adrien, Marinette, Sonic, and Sans within Asriel and the ACT button changes to SAVE to represent the act of freeing everyone's souls. This is accomplished by completing a short sequence of ACT options to restore the memory of each lost soul after selecting the said lost soul of a chosen character. After saving each monster, Frisk realizes that there is still one more person to save. After choosing to save "someone else," Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog's memories of the first human (who resembled Twilight Sparkle) begin to play in a flashback style. It is then revealed this "someone else" is Asriel himself. After this, Asriel starts to feel the love the monsters feel for Frisk through the souls he has absorbed, and slowly loses the will to fight as he is overcome with his fear of dying alone. After reverting to his children form, Dr. Eggman and Shadow learn Frisk's name. They apologize for hurting everybody, and Frisk can choose to forgive or not forgive Dr. Eggman and Shadow. Regardless of the choice made, Dr. Eggman and Shadow destroy the barrier using the power of all of the SOULs before releasing them. Knowing that they will turn back to a vulture without the power of the SOULs to sustain them, Dr. Eggman and Shadow says one last goodbye to Frisk before leaving. At this point, that was a choice where Frisk hugs Dr. Eggman and Shadow. Freedom After the scene with Asriel finishes, Frisk wakes up in front of Fluttershy, Sans, Sonic, Marinette, Adrien and Asgore. While the monsters remember little about Flowey and nothing about his incarnation as Dr. Eggman and Shadow, they do know Frisk's name. At this point, Frisk can go back through the Underground and talk to the other monsters, before returning the surface. Backtracking to the very first room in Marinettetale reveals that Dr. Eggman and Shadow are tending to the flowers. Dr. Eggman and Shadow asks about Frisk's desire to travel up Mt. Paris in the first place. Receiving no answer, Dr. Eggman and Shadow lists off foolishness or fate as possible motives, but comes to the conclusion that "only you (Frisk) know the answer." After passing through the final door to the surface, Frisk leaves the Underground with friends. Asgore offers Frisk the chance to be the monsters' ambassador to the humans. Most of the main monster cast then leave, except for Fluttershy, who asks about Frisk's plans. At this point, Frisk chose to stay with Toriel. After choosing to stay with Fluttershy, the ending scene shows Fluttershy bringing a slice of steak to Frisk's rock. After that, the episode ends with a group photo of the main monster cast with Frisk in the middle. Genocide Route For further information, see Twilight Sparkle. Trivia * Frisk's clone is Felight Felight, an enemy from the CORE. She never killed her clone in the Neutral and True Pacifist Route. But in the Genocide Route, she doesn't have any emotion except an evil smile. * Frisk has poor vision, meaning that she see everything antelope. * Since Frisk is a cheetah, she can run faster than Marinette outside her battle in the running scene. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Feline Category:Cheetahs